


make me feel so high

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cockwarming, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Yukhei needs settling, and his boyfriend Johnny is happy to provide.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	make me feel so high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelight (Delenaley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/gifts).



> Written in three hours so author should not be held for general shittiness. Unbeta'd. In this fic Johnny and Yukhei are already in a relationship. 
> 
> (del udah ya jangan baca batang kebanggaan lagi)

+++

The door to Johnny's room closes much louder than Yukhei would want to, adding to the restlessness already simmering under his skin. The noise makes Johnny look up from where he's sitting on his chair, book in hand. Yukhei winces.

There's a moment where they don't say anything, staring at each other across the space of Johnny's room. Johnny breaks it with a smile aimed his way and a quirk of his eyebrow. Asking what he's doing here, asking him to come closer.

Yukhei swallows, shuffles forward.

"Hyung--Can I--I want--" 

The words tumble out of Yukhei's mouth gracelessly. Yukhei's face burns bright red in embarrassment. Johnny laughs, but not meanly. Warmly. Like he thinks Yukhei is amusing instead of clumsy.

Johnny opens an arm and Yukhei steps readily into it, shivers when Johnny runs warm hands up and down his sides. He likes that he fits here. In the circle of Johnny's arms.

Johnny looks up, with kind eyes and a kind smile and Yukhei feels better already, settled in a way that only Johnny's steadying presence can bring about.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes--I--I want--" Yukhei makes a frustrated noise, frowning, disappointed that his words fail him. He sinks to his knees between Johnny's spread legs instead. If Johnny is surprised he hides it well. His expression remains unchanged as he cradles Yukhei's cheek, thumbing his cheekbone, spreading his legs wider and scooting forward to accommodate Yukhei's bulk.

"Please?" Yukhei asks, licks his lips, suddenly nervous. Suddenly afraid that Johnny is going to say no.

"Of course," Johny answers. Simply. Closing his book. "Do you want to warm me up? Here?"

"Yes." Yukhei breathes out. "Yeah. Please."

Johnny is obliging, gentle fingers combing over Yukhei's hair as he frees his cock from his sweatpants, feeds it carefully to Yukhei's willing mouth. His girth stretches out Yukhei's lips, weight settling Yukhei's tongue. He tastes like salt, and a little of the body wash that Yukhei likes to steal. He's big even when he's soft. Yukhei exhales through his nose. Whatever it was that knocked around in his head left, and he sags against Johnny's leg, cheek resting on his thigh.

Johnny chuckles, runs his fingers through Yukhei's hair one more time before picking his book back up.

Yukhei sucks lazily, takes comfort in the way Johnny slowly hardens in his mouth. He drifts. In and out of consciousness, with nothing but their breathing in the quiet room, the rustle of Johnny turning the page of his book.

Yukhei stares up, distracted by the way a strand of hair keeps falling into Johnny's eyes. Johnny likes to slump on his desk when he reads, but now he leans back against his chair, slouching in a way that can't be very comfortable. Just so Yukhei can warm his cock, just for Yukhei's comfort.

Yukhei feels fuzzy at the knowledge, warm and content.

Johnny notices him staring, looks down and smiles. "Okay?"

Yukhei can't nod. So he taps Johnny's knee, once. It's a system they've developed over the months they've been together. Once for yes, two for no.

Johnny nods, rubbing Yukhei's jaw. He goes back to his reading, fingers going to Yukhei's hair again.

This is mindless work, warming Johnny's cock. Comfortable in its familiarity and ease. Grounding. Seconds, minutes, hours, pass. Yukhei doesn't know. Doesn't care to. The world comes back into focus slowly, builds back into place in a pace that is Yukhei's own. He blinks. Takes stock of his body, the way his legs are folded uncomfortably underneath him. Johnny's cock fully hard in his mouth.

Yukhei tightens his hand on Johnny's calf, wants to get his attention but not wanting to stop just yet.

"Yes?" Johnny's response is immediate. "Do you want to stop, Yukhei?"

Yukhei taps on his knee. Once for yes, two for no. He taps once.

"Alright."

And just like that, Johnny is gently pulling out his cock out of Yukhei's mouth. Yukhei works his jaw, Johnny's fingers helping massage it. He doesn't even seem to care about his erection, focused only on Yukhei. Fingers catching the drool that drips past the corners of Yukhei's lips.

"Hyung," Yukhei starts, voice hoarse. "I want to--want you to fuck my face."

Johnny's eyes darken, but his hands don't pause, still running over Yukhei's face, checking and petting.

"Yeah?"

Yukhei nods, and Johnny doesn't need to be told twice, stands up, cock hard and curving against his clothed stomach.

Yukhei scrambles to sit up properly, getting his knees underneath him again. He looks up at Johnny, likes the hunger he finds there, the way Johnny's mouth is slightly open, tongue poking out slightly.

Yukhei pulls Johnny forward by his bare ass, and opens his mouth.

It doesn't always end like this. Most often than not they go to sleep right after. But sometimes, sometimes when Yukhei feels just a tad bit more needy, just a little bit more grateful, or just plain horny, they end up like this, Johnny easing his hard cock back into Yukhei's mouth, stretching his lips again with his girth.

" _Shit_ , Yukhei. Your mouth," Johnny groans. He cradles the back of Yukhei's head gently, pulls back, and thrusts forward slowly. Yukhei moans in response, tries to keep still, tries to keep his throat relaxed as Johnny draws back again and fucks back in.

"You feel so good," Johnny whispers, "so good for me, Yukhei. So pretty on your knees."

Yukhei moans at the praise.

Johnny sets up a steady pace, fucking in and out of his mouth, balls slapping against Yukhei's chin. Tears gather at the corners of Yukhei's eyes, drool and spit dripping from his chin. His jaw aches, but it's all worth it, especially when he looks up, tears in his eyes, and Johnny moans, cock throbbing on Yukhei's tongue.

"I'm close," Johnny grunts. "Do you want me to cum in your mouth, Yukhei?"

Yukhei blinks against the blur in his eyes. Taps Johnny's knee once, and then his hands are snaking around Johnny to palm at Johnny's ass, pulling him close.

" _Fuck_ ," Johnny pants. His hips snaps forward once, twice, and then Yukhei squeezes both of his ass, and Johnny is cumming with a low groan, cock lodged deep in Yukhei's throat. Yukhei moans through it, mouth sucking around Johnny's cock. He swallows before Johnny has the chance to tell him to spit, rocking back on his heels as Johnny's cock slip out of his mouth. 

Seconds pass where Yukhei watches Johnny tuck himself back in, reaching down to grasp at Yukhei's hands. Johnny helps him stand, but Yukhei can't feel his legs, and they stumble back onto the chair. Yukhei falling on top of Johnny's lap.

Johnny huffs out a laugh at Yukhei's whine. He tries to frown down at Johnny but flinches when Johnny's knuckle brushes against his clothed erection.

"No?" Johnny asks softly.

Yukhei shakes his head, buries his head on the crook of Johnny's neck instead. "Wanna stay like this. Please?"

"Alright."

Yukhei stays there and breathes. Inhaling Johnny's familiar scent, getting the feeling back in his legs, waiting for his erection to calm. All the while Johnny's hands travel up and down his back, over his neck. He kisses everywhere he can reach. Yukhei's ear, his shoulder, his neck. Whispers words that doesn't make much sense to Yukhei but still makes him all tingly inside.

"I love you, Yukhei," he says, "thank you, Yukhei."

Yukhei lifts his head when he's ready, and immediately Johnny pulls him down for a kiss. His lips give under Johnny's easily, and he moans softly into the kiss. He must taste gross, but Johnny doesn't seem to mind, humming and smiling as he kisses Yukhei's lips. And then his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose.

He does it over and over until Yukhei laughs, pushing him away by the shoulders. "Stop--Stop."

Johnny just grins at him, pulls him closer with arms around his middle. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." Yukhei smiles. Head and gaze clear. "I do. Thank you, hyung."

"No need to thank me," Johnny says, "anything for you." 

Yukhei winds his arms around Johnny's neck, and plants a kiss of his own on Johnny's lips. "But I want to," Yukhei whines, "I love you, you know?"

Johnny chuckles, and whatever brightness that always makes its presence known when Johnny is around pulses happily.

"Yeah, I know," Johnny says, eyes disappearing into crescents. "I love you, too. Yukhei."

Yukhei glows.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment :D it would mean a lot to me
> 
> find me!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
